Strong Love
by poser16
Summary: A one-shot fluffy continuation of Strong Arms detailing the aftermath of Dastan and Tamina's much-anticipated wedding night. Rated M for explicit scenes.


"Strong Love"

_A continuation of "Strong Arms."_

* * *

><p>Tamina sighed once more and rolled over in her bed, warm and replete with happiness. As the fog of sleep cleared away however, she began to realize that she was, in fact, not in her own bed and that there was someone else in it with her. Panic was about to set in when she remembered the events of last night that made her simultaneously blush and snuggle closer to the warm body heat. She was married, and it didn't seem to be as bad as it was thought to be, if last night was any indication of how her marriage would go. Tamina blushed once more at the thought of her new husband's magnificent body and how he brought hers to pleasures previously thought impossible.<p>

At that moment, Dastan chose to return to the world of the living, groaning and rolling over, effectively pinning Tamina back in place as his heavy, muscled arm draped over her body once more. "Mmmm, you smell good," muttered Dastan sleepily as he cracked an eye open and took in his wife's dishevelled appearance.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I must smell like the back end of a goat," stated Tamina, attempting to rise and failing.

"Mmmm, definitely not. I've smelled the back end of a goat, rather unfortunate experience really, and you most certainly do not smell like that." Dastan propped himself up to look down on the love of his life, not that she knew that, and smiled. "You look like you've been thoroughly ravished, Princess," he mock leered. "And I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to repeat last night over again tonight."

"Really? So soon?" Tamina caught her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it. It was a bad habit of hers that she employed whenever confronted with new and foreign situations. From her admittedly limited knowledge of the marriage bed, husbands do not often come to their wives for mating, especially once an heir has been conceived. But then, Prince Dastan of Persia was not turning out to be a normal, royal husband and they certainly wouldn't know if an heir had been conceived for several weeks yet.

"Yes, so soon," grinned Dastan playfully. "In case you didn't notice last night, Tamina, I quite enjoyed our...activities, and by your reactions, I'm fairly certain that you did too." Once again, his bride flushed a dark red, something he found that he enjoyed seeing and causing. "In any case, you should probably cover yourself if you care not to be seen in the nude as I'm certain that the, uh, ascertainers of consummation will be arriving any moment now that the sun is up," mentioned Dastan, unsure of what to call the nosy people whose job it is to make sure that a royal bride did indeed lose her virginity and search for the physical proof to that loss.

Tamina yelped and rushed over to the chair, where her dressing robe lay and pulled it on, tying the sash tightly around her middle. It afforded Dastan a delicious, but brief look at her shapely rear and no sooner had his wife pulled on her robe then the servants and curious onlookers arrived. Dastan moved off the bed and gracefully pulled a sheet around his hips, more to prevent any jealousy on his wife's part than concern for anyone seeing him in his bare state. He had noticed the barely perceptible narrowing of his wife's eyes as she took in the looks female servants gave her husband.

Tamina did not appreciate seeing other women enjoying her husband's body. While, she felt, it was alright for herself to enjoy his strong arms and sinewy muscles, Tamina felt emotions she could not explain except to label them as...jealousy? She shook her head and decided to examine her feelings at a later date, she had work to do. She looked up to face her husband as he started to speak to the newcomers.

"As you can see, the blood on the sheets indicates that your Princess was a virgin, that we did indeed consummate the marriage and I can attest to everything being well." Dastan spoke smoothly, hoping that everyone would soon clear out and he could talk to his wife alone but alas, it was not to be.

Tamina's eyes fell upon the bed and for the first time, she noticed the small spots of red, which she took to be blood, staining the pristine bed sheets. Proof of her innocence. Before she could do anything, her loyal servants were gently prompting her towards the adjoining chambers. Not the waiting chamber that her husband had come out of last night, she realized, but another set that she hadn't noticed previously. As she was dressed for the day in her holy robes, Tamina's mind whirled with thoughts on her new life as a married woman and more importantly, what would happen tonight.

_Was Dastan serious about visiting her chambers again tonight? _She wondered as the incense was perfumed onto her body. _Would she welcome him? Of course she would_, she realized, _she was excited and curious to see if he could repeat last night's pleasure._

* * *

><p>She went about her duties throughout the day, paying homage to the gods, ensuring the safety of the dagger, saw over the preparations of the unfaithful Guardian's trial as an Hassassin and most importantly negotiated terms of protection (it was an ongoing battle) with Prince Tus, Prince Garsiv and her new husband, Prince Dastan. Luckily Dastan was on her side, otherwise she had the feeling she would never get her point and ideas across to the two stubborn Persian royals. They were primarily concerned over what they would be getting out of protecting a city such as Alamut and it was her job, <em>and her husband's<em>, she realized, to ensure the success of their deal by emphasizing the benefits of the Holy City without making the Persians want to lay siege again. However, after long negotiations, she felt that they were coming to an understanding and were soon going to draw up the final plans, which included outfitted the garrison thanks to a combined income from both Tamina and Dastan's royal coffers. It could not have come at a better time, Tamina believed, as the coronation for Dastan and herself was fast approaching.

Now that she was married, Tamina was allowed to be crowned as Queen of Alamut and her husband as King Consort and the date had been set right after next week's holy celebration for the god of protection. She, in the meantime, had much to teach her husband about the duties of the Alamut royalty and of Guardianship. And, as her husband had naughtily whispered in her ear during their meetings with his brothers, he had more to teach her about the ways of pleasure tonight. She shivered, in anticipation or nervousness, she wasn't sure.

Tamina still couldn't place her feelings about her new husband and his odd behaviour wasn't helping. She often caught him looking at her with an expression of utmost tenderness and, she was sure of it, _love_. She didn't know why, as they had known each other for only a short time before their marriage, but it was the only expression for the looks of adoration he gave her when he thought no one, including her, was looking. She resolved to speak of it tonight to him.

* * *

><p>The supper went well, it was yet another feast as the majority of the Persians would be leaving tomorrow, leaving behind the Princes and their own soldiers. Yet, Tamina was discomfited throughout the meal because her husband insisted on touching her at every available moment. When she whispered to him as to why he was touching her person like this, he merely reply, insolently, she thought, that it was to prime her for tonight. Subtle seduction, he called it. She harrumphed and returned to her meal of vegetables and fish. Dastan merely grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>He was quite enjoying himself, slowly introducing his wife to the pleasures of the flesh. He was most inordinately pleased, of course, to be the one to open her eyes to the wonders of lovemaking. He knew, rationally, that she had never been with anyone, could never have been with anyone before due to her duties as a pure princess and High Guardian of the Temple. But as a man, and a possessive one as he was finding out, he felt extremely smug about his role in her enjoyment of the marriage bed. Tonight, he would teach her new wonders in their new bed in their new chambers as a royal couple. Despite Tamina's thoughts to the contrary, he was not interested whatsoever in having separate chambers to sleep in as was per custom. He found that he enjoyed sleeping and waking up to Tamina in his arms and was determined that they would do so every night and that she would, and does, enjoy it. He did not miss the fact that she cuddled deep into his embrace after their spent passions the night before, even more so when he wrapped his arms around her body. He was resolute that tonight she would have no doubts about their future as a couple and what he wanted out their relationship: her and her love.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Tamina once again waited nervously for her husband to arrive, this time in their official and shared chambers. She was not as nervous about the physical aspect of their relationship tonight, rather she was nervous about how to ask her husband the questions that had been plaguing her all day. <em>What was the extent of his regard? What were his plans concerning her and did he plan to consult her at all?<em> And, most importantly, _would he be taking a second or even third wife?_ She already could not bear the thought of sharing him with anyone else as the very idea of it made her shudder and feel possessive. She knew, despite her reservations and anxiety, that she had a good husband on her hands and did not want any other woman to experience it.

When her husband entered through his side, she rose to greet him, albeit a little formally. Dastan merely grinned and greeted her the same way with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Tamina decided to just take the bull by the horns as her new brothers-in-law were fond of saying and blurted out her question. "Dastan, what exactly do you feel for me?" She blushed embarrassment as her husband's grin widened even further.

"Why, I thought you knew, Princess," he teased, pulling her into his strong arms. She held herself stiffly for a moment, then sighed and melted against his body, trusting him to hold her up as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He murmured into her soft, sweet smelling hair, "I love you."

Her gaze flew to his in shock, it was not the answer she had been expecting. "You-you do?" she stammered, flushing. "How do you know?" she asked, confused. _They had only known each other for a short time_, she thought.

"Well, yes, I do. I have for a while now. As for how I know," he lifted a hand up to rub in his chin thoughtfully. "I believe it can be explained in how that even if you annoy me to the extremes, I can still find something beautiful about your personality, your spirit, your loyalty. How that despite your stubbornness and reluctance to put anything before the safety of that dagger of yours, I still find myself missing you if you're not in the same room as me or wanting to hold and kiss you and make love to you." He smiled tenderly down at his wife, gazing into her shocked face. "Does that answer your question?"

She merely nodded, still trying to absorb and comprehend the depth of his feelings and his response. She leaned her head against his firm and warm chest and thought for a moment. She believed that, while she was not in love per say, she was definitely on her way. She loved the way he looked and felt and was always thinking about him. Granted, many of those thoughts weren't exactly kind, but she figured they counted anyways. Before she could continue her self-analysis however, Dastan spoke once more.

"Now that we've clarified my extremely strong regard towards you, perhaps we can move on to more... pleasurable topics?" Tamina blushed at the mere implication of what they had experienced last night. She nodded in acquiescence and at that moment, he began to disrobe her.

Tamina hesitantly raised her hands to his wide shoulders and with his look of encouragement, took to exploring the warm strength of his shoulders and upper back and arms. While he worked on divesting her of her robe, she worked on removing his linen sleeping shirt from his bottoms and lifting it up and over his head in order to touch all of his upper body. She sighed happily at the feel of his hard, ridged stomach beneath her fingertips and the muscle she found in his arms and back. While she had never held too much stock on appearances, she definitely enjoyed her husband's strong, pleasing physique. And it seemed that he was enjoying her body as well. While he was all muscle and warmth, she was all softness, curve and cool skin. Cool skin that was quickly heating up due to the attentions Dastan was paying her with his hot mouth.

His lips traversed her neck and collarbone, kissed around her shoulders and moved down towards her breasts, finally latching onto and sucking into his mouth a nipple. She moaned, more loudly that she thought was proper, and arched into his body. He switched breasts and treated the other with the same attentions. All the while, he slowly moved to of them towards the big, soft bed. When they reached his goal, he lifted her gently onto the covers and crawled up, catching her mouth with his. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair and moaned yet again. One hand trailed down his back and up his arm, wanting to touch him more. Eventually, Dastan broke the kiss and moved down her body until he settled himself between her soft, pale thighs. He grinned up at her and moved her legs apart. Tamina looked at him, unsure of what he was to do. She understood his intentions as soon as he leaned down and softly touched his mouth to her inner thighs.

Tamina writhed on the bed as Dastan brought her pleasures, as he laved at her with his tongue and stroked the sides of her stomach with his calloused hands. She panted, clutching his hair in her hands and lifted her hips up, silently begging for more. But before her pleasure could crest in waves, Dastan stopped his ministrations and moved back up the bed. He looked into her eyes as he parted her and placed the head of his member at her entrance. "I love you," he said as he slid into her deeply, using strong, even strokes to bring her to release. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she, with his urging, wrapped her legs around his hips and found him sliding deeper into her core.

She couldn't believe that she had the fortune of a husband who loved her. She knew, in that instant, that everything would eventually be okay with her future. She clutched him closer to her body as he started pumping faster into her. He murmured hoarsely for her to touch herself. She did as he bid, in order to please him, and gently touched and explored her breasts. As she moaned in increased pleasure, Dastan rose up and pumped harder and deeper, needing to bring her to completion so he could find his release. If there was anything that his father had taught him, it was to always ensure a woman's pleasure. When he started to feel her tightening around him, he touched her just above where they were intimately joined and she moaned out her release, gasping his name. Giving one last hard thrust, Dastan groaned low and long as he finally found the release of arousal that he had been craving for all day.

They collapsed together on the bed and after a moment of recovery, Dastan rolled over, bringing his wife with him. He lay on his back, willing his heart to slow as he slowly stroked her dark hair, as she herself tried to slow her breathing down.

"That was...incredible," she breathed softly, amazed at the sensations her husband evoked in her. After quiet moments had passed, in which they recovered their strength, Tamina slowly gathered the courage to ask the last question that was on her mind.

"Dastan," she began hesitantly.

"Hmmm?" he replied, turning his head to face hers.

"Are you-are you planning to take a...a second wife," she asked, suddenly fearful of the answer.

As the question registered in his mind, Dastan felt a little shock that Tamina would think that he would do something like that, until he remembered that it was a royal Persian custom to take more than one wife. He shook his head slowly, grinning in his mind, while outwardly showing none of his amusement. "No, I don't plan on taking another wife," he said. "I believe the one I already have is going to be hard enough to deal with," he teased, gathering her even closer than she thought imaginable. "Tamina," he said seriously, looking into her eyes. "I meant what I said earlier. I love you."

She nodded, heart beating fast. "While-while I cannot yet say that I return your sentiments, Dastan," she began. "I do feel a lot for you, more so than I have ever felt for anyone. Please, do not give up on me," she softly begged, pleading with her eyes.

He hugged her tightly. "Of course not, Princess. Take the time you need. Believe me, my love is strong enough for the two of us, well, for now, that is," he smiled warmly.

* * *

><p>Thanks to several prompts from reviewers, I've decided on a sequel to <em>Strong Arms<em> and I'm definitely happy with how it turned out.

Review please!

~poser16


End file.
